Ultraman Jjordas
Ultraman Jjordas is a somewhat confused Ultra who seems convinced he shares no resemblance to some other guy. Appearance Not a very original one. History Jjordas was trained by his father, an alternate version Father of Ultra, when he was a child. He learned a lot of great moves from Father of Ultra and the Ultra Brothers, eventually learning all the powers of every Ultra from the original Ultraman to Ultraman Geed, because why have actually creative attacks when you can just steal literally everyone else's? Jjordas then grew up into an adult, as you do, and flew to Earth to protect it from monsters, aliens, and other beings. Upon reaching earth, Jjordas took the form of a human man named Jordan G. Eedripoff, later joining forces with AMAC (Anti-Monster Attack Crew) in order to protect Earth alongside it's inhabitants. Jjordas would battle several Kaiju, Aliens, and even a few Dark Ultras, as well as meeting other Ultras whom he would join forces with, in his quest to protect Earth and the universe. Jjordas would participate in many battles against the forces of evil, getting to fight alongside the Ultras he had looked up to in his youth, and meeting new friends. Jjordas‘ time on Earth came to an end when it was a different planet that needed him most. The Land of Light was under attack, and Jjordas left Earth to protect it. After a long time on earth, Jjordas said his goodbyes to the humans that had touched his life. He then left Earth, satisfied that he had reached his potential, truly become an Ultra King, and made a difference in the lives of many. Gee......doesn't that sounds familiar. Despite his aspirations for greatness, Jjordas wasn't given much of a role when he was accepted into the Parody Garrison, being assigned relatively minor missions and getting a command spot in few instances. Once migrating to the Land of Parodies, many of it's inhabitants pointed out to Jjordas that he bore a particular resemblance to Ultraman G'd's Magnifique form. Jjordas dismissed these claims, pointing out various minor dissimilarities between the two. However, this persisted, and even G'd himself noticed it. Eventually, Jjordas became dismayed with his lack of notoriety, claiming he was an Ultra King, and that Ultraman King himself was actually his father. The latter of these claims were ever proven, however Ultraman Neo Xenon once visited Jjordas's home universe, making note that he was quite accomplished, however the events of his adventures seemed very similar to someone else Neo Xenon had met on a few very strange days. Regardless, the Parody Garrison leadership acknowledged Jjordas's accomplishments, and he was promoted to a Commander. This didn't hinder Jjordas from making his claims of greatness however, and for a time he started wearing a cape to further this point. At one point, Jjordas attached sluggers to his head, though Shining Shining Zero claimed he was "biting his style" and Jjordas was forced to remove them. Whether he's actually as great as he says he is or if there's a reason for why his history in his own universe sounds a lot like some other guy, is unknown. However, Jjordas is well meaning, so the Parody Garrison at the very least tolerates him. Jjordas is also known to have the annoying tendency of bringing large amount of Ultras with him to battle small groups of Kaiju that he could, and very well knows he could, defeat by himself. Abilities * Every power of every Ultra from the original Ultraman to Ultraman Geed because originality is dead. Trivia * This is a very obvious parody of a certain someone and his Ultra, whose history section is almost entirely plagiarism, and whose design and abilities aren't creative or original in any way. * This page probably has more content than the page it was partially based on. Gallery JjordasWithSluggers.png|Jjordas with his briefly donned Sluggers JjordasCaped.png|Jjordas wearing his cape. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Do not take these seriously Category:They are jokes Category:Ultras Based on Users